


Wicked and Divine

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Dean Talks Dirty, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Powers, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Demon!Dean pays Priest!Cas a visit at church.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [winchester-reload](http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this <3

 

* * *

 

Cas’ body slammed against the church altar, the edge digging painfully into his cock. He rutted against the wood, even the pain not enough to dampen his need for friction.

“You better stop that.” Dean’s husky voice breathed in his ear, his breath tickling at the sensitive skin of Castiel’s neck. “Bad priests don’t get rewards, they get punishments. And as much as I would love to punish this virgin body, I’m betting you wouldn’t enjoy that.”

Cas whimpered, but stilled his hips. This was wrong, he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Or would you?” Dean chuckled, his hands sliding over Cas’ torso, across his hips, down his thighs. He grabbed the edge of Cas’ robe and slid it back up Castiel’s body.

Cas shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, willing his cock to stop responding.

“I think maybe you would,” Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Cas’ torso and lifted him off the altar. He tore Cas’ robe over his head and tossed it onto the floor, then pushed Cas back down against the wooden surface with a hand to the middle of his back.

Cas gasped as his cock hit the edge again. He pulled back to avoid losing all control and grinding up against it, but the bobbing of his cock was enough to brush against the wood through his pants and Cas’ hips twitched forward.

Dean’s laughter filled his ears. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

The hand that didn’t have Cas pinned against the altar slid around Castiel’s belly to fumble with his belt buckle.

“No,” Cas gasped, “please.”

“Mmm, I do love me some begging,” Dean said, pulling down Cas’ zipper. His fingers grazed over Cas’ cloth covered cock, causing it to twitch again. Dean draped himself over Cas’ back as he moved his hand to slide it down the back of Castiel’s pants, causing them to fall to the floor. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “Your body’s betraying your words though, Father. Admit it, you want this.”

“No,” Cas ground out between clenched teeth. He might not be able to control his body’s response, but he wouldn’t give this vile creature the satisfaction of knowing how much he was struggling mentally. He could feel the warmth of Dean’s body just skimming over him as he leaned forward to push Cas’ shirt up his back. Deep down in the darkest caverns of his soul, Castiel wanted desperately to give in, push back and feel Dean’s cock pressing against his ass.

But he was a man of God, he’d taken a vow. He would not break that vow willingly.

“Now you’re lying to me, Father. Lying is a sin,” Dean said as he pushed Castiel’s underwear down. The elastic caught on the tip of his cock, causing it to slap against the wood. Castiel gasped and shivered, wishing desperately that the reaction was due to the church’s cool air now breezing against most of his body. “Time for your punishment.”

The first smack of skin against skin took Castiel’s breath away. It took a moment to register what had happened. But then Dean was smacking him again, his large hand slamming against Castiel’s bare ass. It burned and stung, bringing tears to Castiel’s eyes.

But he wanted it. God forgive him, the pleasure already washing through him combined with the sharp pain was exquisite. His hips pumped forward of their own accord, and Cas couldn’t even lie to himself that it was to try and get away from the next smack.

A groan clawed its way up from his gut, shattered as it left his mouth.

Dean landed a couple more smacks and then stopped, running his fingernails over the abused flesh. They left trails of fire over his skin, the sensation spreading straight through to his core.

“I think you’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Father?” Dean continued the slow drag of his fingernails. “Don’t lie to me this time.”

Something almost vulnerable in Dean’s voice compelled Cas to tell the truth against all his better judgement. “Yes,” he whispered.

“What was that, Father? I didn’t quite catch it,” Dean said, removing his hand from Cas’ ass.

Cas buried his head in his arms but Dean’s hand tangled in Castiel’s hair and jerked his head back. Castiel’s eyes fell on the large crucifix that hung behind the alter. He looked into Jesus’ eyes and sobbed.

“I asked you a question,” Dean growled.

Cas took a deep, shuddering breath. “Y—yes,” Cas stuttered as Dean’s hand slammed down on his ass, making the word end in a shout.

“That’s more like it,” Dean purred. He kept his grip on Cas’ hair and began smacking his ass again, over and over until Cas couldn’t tell the difference between pleasure and pain anymore.

Cas whimpered when he felt Dean’s jeans rubbing up against the heated skin. Behind his jeans, Dean was hard as a rock. Cas tried not to press back into him to feel Dean’s cock slip between the crack of his ass, but he had no control over his body’s movements anymore.

A dark laugh sounded in his ear as Dean leaned over him and ground against him, pushing Castiel into the altar.

“Oh, God,” Cas gasped.

“Ooh, blasphemy,” Dean said, giving Cas’ hair a tug. “That’s another sin, Father.”

“No, no more please,” Cas cried. He didn’t think he could take another spanking without losing his mind or coming all over the altar.

“Oh, don’t worry, blasphemy’s a turn on of mine, so you’re getting a reward, Father.”

Castiel groaned, letting his head fall forward to rest on his arm as Dean let go of his hair. Dean stepped away and Cas felt sick at the loss of his touch, though he kept his hands on Cas’ hips. Then Dean’s fingers dug into his raw ass cheeks and spread him apart.

A breath of warm air over his hole dragged another broken moan from his lips. It was followed by something warm and wet flicking at his rim, and Cas froze, his breath caught in his throat. Dean’s tongue was on him.

“Fuck,” Cas breathed when his lungs finally started working again. Dean chuckled, the sound vibrating against Cas’ pucker and sending waves of heat rolling through Castiel’s core. Dean flattened his tongue and lapped at Cas with long, slow strokes. It was like nothing Cas had ever felt before, and it was so wrong. “Please,” he whimpered.

Dean’s stubble scratched over his skin like sandpaper as Dean pushed his face closer and speared Cas’ hole with the tip of his tongue.

“Dean,” Cas called out at the intrusion. His hips jerked forward but Dean’s strong hands gripped him and held him in place as he continued pushing his tongue in and out of Cas. It was too much, he felt like his whole body was aflame. With a strangled cry, Cas came, his dick pulsing in the air, sending spurts of come to splash against the altar.

Dean continued licking at him, pushing a finger in to join his tongue, and Cas twitched, trying to pull away from it. His body was overwhelmed with sensation. “You shouldn’t have done that, Father,” Dean said, keeping his finger in Cas’ ass. “Maybe I should make use of that come you just wasted.”

He pulled his finger out and swiped his hand through the come that had splashed over the altar. Cas held his breath when he felt Dean’s come covered fingers rub over his hole. His ass was a sticky, sloppy mess now, covered in spit and come. Cas felt Dean slip a finger back inside of him, and his still hard cock twitched. Dean pumped in and out a few times before adding in a second finger.

Cas knew he should tell Dean to stop, he should fight this… he couldn’t let Dean sodomize him after everything else.

But oh how badly he wanted it.

Dean crooked his fingers, brushing over something that shot fireworks off behind Castiel’s eyes. He cried out, his hands reaching for the edges of the altar blindly to keep himself from slipping off.

“You like that, huh, Father?”

“Y—yes,” Cas said, not bothering to lie this time. It felt too good. “What—what was that?”

“You mean this?” Dean said, crooking his fingers at just the right angle and holding pressure there until Castiel was squirming, sure he was going to burst with the pleasure and pain of it.

“Yes, fuck,” Castiel shouted.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’s not good language for a priest.”

“Fuck you,” Cas said, his hips as desperate to pull away from Dean’s fingers as they were to push back into them.

“That’s the plan, Father,” Dean purred as he finally pulled his fingers out. Cas felt his hole twitching at the sudden loss.

Dean let go of Cas and Cas heard his belt buckle and zipper being undone. He tried to move, to run, but it was as if his limbs were rooted to the ground and the altar. He sobbed, struggling against the invisible restraints.

“You really think I’d let you go that easily?” Dean said with an amused chuckle.

“Please,” Cas whined, and he wasn’t sure if he was begging for Dean to let him go, or to put his hands back on Cas’ body.

“Don’t worry, Father, I got you,” Dean said, pushing the head of his cock against Cas’ hole.

Cas gasped, gripping the altar hard enough to dig his fingernails into the wood.

Dean pushed forward until the head of his dick slipped past Castiel’s rim. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to clench against the intrusion. He told himself he just didn’t want to cause any damage or make this any harder than it had to be. But when Dean bottomed out with a low groan, Cas couldn’t help his answering moan.

“Fuck, you sound so good moaning like a cheap whore on my dick, Father,” Dean said, sounding breathless. A twinge of heat shot through Castiel’s core at the thought that he was causing Dean to come undone. “Goddamn.”

Dean pulled his hips back and slammed forward, pushing Cas against the altar. Cas was fully hard, his erection having barely flagged after his orgasm, and his cock slapped against the wood every time Dean slammed into him. Cas shuddered when Dean angled his cock just right, hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him with every thrust. The slap of skin as Dean’s hips slammed against Cas’ sore ass was enough to send shockwaves of pleasure and pain through his body.

“Are you gonna come for me again, Father? Gonna come on my big, fat, demon cock?”

Cas could only moan in response, the sensations overwhelming his thoughts.

“Fuck yeah, moan for me, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas said, the only word his mind contained.

“Come on, come for me,” Dean said, slamming into Cas relentlessly. Cas felt something coiled up inside his core begin to tighten. The sensations of pain and pleasure warred inside of him, driving everything but the thought of release from his mind. All it took for the coil to snap was Dean’s voice in his ear saying, “Come for me, Castiel.”

He came with a shout for the second time, and some part of him that remained aware of his surroundings heard Dean shouting his name as he followed Cas over that ledge.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all you pervs enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Come talk to me about Priest!Cas and Demon!Dean on [tumblr](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
